


Snake and Scale

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Beasts [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Drugging, Eggs, Loki got in over his head, M/M, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Thor is temporarily a naga, control/surrender, egg filling, magically aided dubious anatomy, mild pre-arranged dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Odin had threatened to kill his children. There could be no more monstrous pregnancies.But the need remained, digging into his gut and demanding this act of creation. And, connected but not, a much more animalistic need to be... filled.Having no more children was intolerable. If he tried to resist, eventually the need would consume him, and he would do it unplanned, and then what?Fortunately, he was a god of tricks, and a master of magic.There were other ways to get what he wanted.





	Snake and Scale

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in writer’s block for months, and this is what I finally post?

Loki had needed to modify his methods.

Odin had threatened to kill his children.

He’d been furious when Loki had Sleipnir. When Loki had turned up pregnant with a second “monster”, Fenrir, his rage shook the walls of the throne room. Thor had managed to sway him from sentencing banishment or execution, but Father had ordered Loki imprisoned in his rooms for the remainder of his pregnancy, both as punishment, and to keep anyone from knowing this new shame Loki had caused the throne.

And he had sworn to kill Sleipnir and Fenrir if Loki had another one.

Loki would never forgive him that.

He wondered if Thor would try to stop him, if it came to that. Loki didn’t care what his own sentence would be, as he would die before letting Odin harm his children, but Thor… He did wonder. Thor loved their father. Thor found Loki’s offspring strange, bizarre, but they were his, and he did love them as well.

But no one knew they were his. Loki did not know if he loved them enough to reveal that truth defending them. Reveal that not only had he sired monsters, but lain with his own brother to do so. Thor was held so very high, and had so very, very far to fall.

Sometimes Loki thought - and it felt so certain, so absolute, when he did - that Thor loved him above all else. There were times when Thor’s attention was his alone, when there seemed no doubt that there was nothing more important to Thor in all the realms than Loki. In those times, he was certain nothing outside of their obsessive fascination with each other truly existed, much less mattered. How could anything compare to what they had? They were surely forces of nature, bound together by more than fate, paired by the very nature of the universe, intertwined and inextricable. They were one powerful force, gifted two bodies to play and chase and join.

Then they would return home, to duties and expectations and Thor’s friends. And Loki would think himself a fool. Thor loved him, yes. As a close brother, as a lover, perhaps as a friend. Not as an undeniable core truth of reality. Thor did not need him. Thor was too strong, too powerful. Even Loki’s death would not destroy him, not really.

If Loki lost Thor…

First, he would destroy everyone responsible, leave destruction and ruin and punishment for anyone even remotely connected to Thor’s death. He would burn the All-Father in eternal flame, for sending Thor out, or allowing him to go, or setting him on his path. He would wreck the palace, down to rubble, for daring to lie about Thor’s strength. He would send to Hel any of Thor’s so-called friends who had failed to protect him, and melt Mjolnir into a new star, and perhaps hunt down the norns themselves.

And when he was done, he would go out to the woods where his children lived, and lay himself down, and let the woods have him. He would seep into the dirt and the trees, and become a source of legend and danger for generations to come.

Sometimes he thought Thor felt the same. Sometimes. But when Odin was trying to murder his children was no time to test such a thing.

So, no more monstrous pregnancies.

But the need remained, digging into his gut and demanding this act of creation. And, connected but not, a much more animalistic need to be... filled.

Having no more children was intolerable. If he tried to resist, eventually the need would consume him, and he would do it unplanned, and then what?

Fortunately, he was a god of tricks, and a master of magic.

There were other ways to get what he wanted.

——-

Loki lay a hand over his middle, and let warm magic sink into his modified womb, trying to hide his excitement. Tonight! Thor had agreed on tonight!

He’d had to ask Thor, this time. He’d hated doing so; he much preferred to trick and trap Thor into doing as he wished, but this was far too delicate.

And… he would be vulnerable, at times. The process would leave him helpless and blissful and disoriented, for a period, and he would need care. Thor’s care.

Thor liked that sort of thing, at least. He would like to have Loki helpless, he would like an excuse to be fussing and gentle. As much as Loki hated to trust Thor with such control, there was no one else he would even consider. No amount of leverage or magical control or brainwashing could ever provide Loki with the protection and care Thor would, all on his own.

Thor would care for him, and give him a child, a fill him up, and...

Oh. He almost shuddered with anticipation. Court seemed to drag on and on, the very sun seemed to slow in the sky, as Loki tried not to writhe with eagerness to be free of here, and underway!

He hoped it worked. It might not. And if it didn’t, would Thor agree to try again? What if he didn’t like it? What if he thought it too strange? This new approach was… unconventional. It might take many tries, and what if Thor was disgusted, and would not indulge him again?

Finally, finally, court broke up, and the nobles of Asgard went their separate ways. Loki left quickly, and was gratified to find Thor fast on his heels, catching him almost as soon as he turned into an empty corridor.

“Brother.” Thor took his wrist, turned him, and had him caught against a wall with practiced ease, claiming Loki’s mouth with gentle, thorough love. Loki groaned, and melted into him, so very ready for tonight.

Thor cupped his cheek, and looked happily down at him. It was clear he was anticipating having Loki soft and needy for him already.

“You left court so quickly. Surely you aren’t rethinking our plans?”

‘Our’? Was Thor truly so willing to share responsibility for Loki’s bizarre wants? “Quite the opposite. I couldn’t wait another moment to be somewhere private with you.”

Thor made a satisfied noise, and kissed him again. “We need somewhere more private than this. Your room?”

Loki nodded. It was usually Thor’s room they shared, when they risked a night together, but for this… Loki needed the comfort of his own territory.

He led Thor down the corridor to his own room, anxiety growing. This was… this was so intimate! He had let, and demanded, Thor have him in so many ways, but he had never opened himself to such vulnerability. Never given Thor an opportunity to refuse him when he had such an intimate need. He had always taken, always tricked and driven Thor to give him what he wanted in a wild storm of passion, be it lust or anger or both. Thor was such a very wonderful storm. When they had made gentle love in the past - and they had, yes, many times - it had itself been an unstoppable cresting wave, a need neither of them could contain. When they had sex that did not threaten to destroy, it was relaxed and fun, and Loki was no more vulnerable to Thor than he ever was.

Or anyway, if he was, it was nothing like this. He was handing his brother his heart and soul in a velvet bag, when he might choose not to, and trusting Thor - powerful, strong, thunderstorm Thor - to take gentle care.

He was almost trembling, when he opened his door, and fought the sudden urge to slam it behind him, and keep Thor out forever.

He didn’t.

He let Thor in, and took a deep breath, and commanded his chest to stop sparking with fear.

Thor’s arms wrapped around him from behind. “Are you nervous, brother?”

“No.”

He could feel Thor’s smile, when he kissed the back of his neck. “My God of Lies. Are you certain you want to?”

Loki snorted, and pulled away from Thor, and bothered his brother onto the bed. “Of course I do! This was my idea! No. The better question is, are you certain? I am taking a risk in trusting you, brother. If you abandon me halfway through…”

“How could I? I assume you will not be returning me to my proper form until we are done.”

That was true.

Loki reminded the stupid feeling in his chest of it, firmly. Thor would not abandon him… and he would not neglect his duties, and let Loki suffer. It was not his way. Nerves completely placated, and certainly not lingering in any way, Loki began to pull his clothes off.

Thor smiled, as if he still thought Loki was nervous, after all, and did the same.

Loki took a deep breath, and looked at his brother, sitting calmly on the bed. “Ready?”

He looked far too comfortable, the overconfident bastard. “Go ahead.”

Loke drew in his magic, and focused it on Thor. And after a moment of twisting, his brother sat before him, unchanged from the waist up.

Snake, from the waist down.

A naga.

Thor grinned, and tested his mobility. He was ungraceful, for a bare moment, wobbling and unbalanced, then he seemed to learn to move himself. He slithered off the bed, and coiled his huge, long muscular tail, then circled the bed and climbed back upon it, in a flash almost too quick to see.

Then, abruptly, he flashed toward Loki, and had him pinned down against the mattress.

Loki gasped, and squirmed a bit, testing the solid weight of Thor’s snake half against his hips. He managed to squirm his legs free, spreading on either side of Thor’s thick length, fascinated by the smooth, cool feel of scales against his skin, as much as by Thor’s warm belly against his own.

“Oh, brother, I like this. Such a powerful form…” He wriggled himself a bit, and made Loki gasp. His tail - a coil of pure muscle - draped lazily over the side of the bed, barely even showing a sign of tapering. Loki’s mind frantically tried to calculate how long that huge bulk would be. Not that it mattered, technically, but… so big, so powerful! Loki moaned in delight at being trapped under such bulk. Thor had so much at his disposal, and he wasn’t even using it, but he could at any time!

“I- I would hardly want otherwise, especially to have a child.”

“Oh, yes.” Thor stroked Loki’s hair, gently. Possessively. “I’m going to fill you up, my love. Are you ready, sweet brother?”

Loki nodded, and Thor claimed him in another kiss, almost at once, and his hand plunged between Loki’s legs. “Mmm, you are! All slick and open for me…”

Loki whined, and tried to push up into Thor’s direct, plundering fingers, already working deep inside him. So fast! And yet, not fast enough! “Ah! Ah, yes, I- Ah! I wasn’t sure if- Thor! If you would have much self control. A- A naga in a br-“ He cut himself off with a gasp, and dug his nails hard into Thor’s arms, as Thor plunged a fourth finger into him. Yes, yes! “Ah! A- A breeding frenzy… Aah!”

He was not quite in a frenzy, perhaps, but he was clearly affected by the instinctive urgency of his form! He was pushing Loki’s thighs even farther apart, pulling him up to meet his demands, taking Loki’s readiness as permission for speed, while in truth Loki was still only beginning to warm up! He’d prepared his body, but there was no preparing arousal, and he automatically tried to escape the hurried intrusion. But he had planned for this, expected it, prepared-

Oh!

Oh, that long supple member, that famed bit of naga biology, was sliding, pushing, insistently into Loki, into him, then deeper and deeper, coiling and flexible. He could feel it inside him, searching and probing until it found what it instinctively sought. They both moaned together, mutually overwhelmed, as its tip found the entrance to Loki’s womb, and began to push against it.

Loki’s hand flew to his mouth, and he bit down hard on his finger, at the strange pain-pleasure. He’d been glutting his womb on magic for days for this, readying himself for a naga’s unique requirements, but it was a terribly wrong, invasive, intimate feeling.

“Okay?” Thor panted. His eyes were blown with pleasure, but he held himself, controlled. “Fuck, Loki, this feels- Shouldn’t this be easier than taking me as a horse?”

Loki shook his head, trying to push more magic into himself, make his body adjust, make his body accept what he so needed. Pushing, pushing! What if his body didn’t give?

Thor’s naga member was coated in a thick, drugging mucus, which would help him relax into this, make him drugged and blissful, but it wasn’t setting in quite yet! “Nnn, no! A horse was just… size. I just needed to make… make space, and not tear too much, and heal after. This is… much more delicate. You-“ He groaned, and bit harder into his finger, as his body finally gave in to the pressure, and the member slid farther, where it shouldn’t be. “Th-Thor! Y-you’re in-“ Loki blushed, and whined, unable to say it.

Thor purred, and kissed him, soothingly. “I know, love, I know. I can feel it. I’ve pushed in through your cervix.”

Loki whimpered, as much at the excitingly formal word as the truth of it. But then he nodded. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please…”

Thor groaned, a triumphant noise, and pinned Loki’s wrists. “Yes! Yes, you are ready, aren’t you? You’ll take me, take every bit, and keep it!”

A moan shuddered out of him, and he felt terribly, wonderfully possessed, felt himself, blushing and surrendered, utterly Thor’s vessel, as arousal finally caught up with the situation, and flushed through him. Oh! His own magic, his own desperate, craving, needs, and the drugging mucus coating Thor’s naga member, were all working on him, making him entirely helpless to Thor’s desires. “Please!”

Thor’s hips - no, that coiling mass of muscle, where hips were not - writhed, and he growled softly as he released himself into Loki’s pinned, captured body. Released...

His eggs.

Heavy, swollen eggs began to flow. They pushed down Thor’s naga ovipositor, one at a time, and Loki moaned as he felt the first one pass into him, stretching him, then another, then- then oh! Entering him hardly mattered, as he felt the first reach his womb, stretching his tight cervix, forcing through where nothing should! Even with Loki’s days of coaxing magic, it made him keen, and push instinctively against Thor’s hold. “Brother, brother, too much! It’s too much!”

“Shh, sweet.” Thor sounded wonderfully satisfied by Loki’s overwhelmed pleading, and Loki swore he could feel Thor’s mucus against his insides thicken, making him even more drugged and helpless. “Shh. You’re going to take it, there’s no use fighting, shh…”

“Please, no, plea-“ Then it was in. A heavy, thick weight landing in his uterus, and Loki moaned in bliss. Yes, that, this, this was everything he wanted!

He had a few moments to breathe. To wallow in the bliss of it. Drugged, aroused, physical bliss, and the bliss of satisfaction. He’d won! He’d done it! Done this! This egg was his! His! He let out a giddy, triumphant laugh, pushing it through the thick mucus fog.

“It feels good, brother?”

He nodded, feeling absolutely silly with success. “Yes, yes, more!” He needed more, more!

“My love…” Thor tugged his head back with a hand in his hair, and claimed him with a sloppy, hungry kiss.

Then the next egg reached his cervix, and Loki moaned and tensed again, too drugged even to try to fight Thor’s hold. “Ah!” Hurt, hurt! “No, brother, too much, too much!”

Thor soothed him again, kissing and petting, but grinning and smug, as he pushed another egg, and another, into Loki’s body. “You’re so beautiful, brother, so mine, shh, shh…”

And after each made it through, bliss, bliss! Loki felt himself coming apart at getting what he wanted, and so desperately needed. He felt he was glowing, loved and safe and glutted on pleasure! He was certain he’d never been so satisfied as now, held down and cherished and being filled! This, this, this…

After the fifth egg went in, Thor gathered Loki’s bliss-limp wrists in one hand, and took hold of his cock in the other. Loki moaned, softly, as the ceiling spun and waved above him. He felt he would fall off the bed, and onto the wall, if Thor didn’t hold him so firmly in place. Thor’s hands were so good, so safe, so strong! Yes, he must come, he’d known Thor would remember, trusted him to remember. He must come, to increase the chances of fertilization!

Thor’s hand was so big, so strong, so firm, and Loki moaned to have that hot grip on him. Another egg started to squeeze through his cervix, and he whimpered and shuddered, distracted from pleasure.

“Shh.” Kisses. “Don’t you like it, brother? Doesn’t it feel good? I know it hurts, but it feels good, doesn’t it? Don’t you like hurting to please me?” Thor kissed him, a gentle line over his cheek. “You’re so mine, Loki. You’re doing so well. So good for me, brother. I love the noises you make, I love how you squirm and blush, every time another of my eggs push into you.”

Loki whimpered. He was good? He wanted to be good!

“You look so pretty like this, brother. You can feel my egg squeezing into you, can’t you? Doesn’t it feel good?”

Yes, yes, it felt so good! It hurt, but it felt so good, he wanted to be Thor’s! So good, so good- “Ah!” He gasped as it went through, and he was hit by another wave of bliss.

“Oh, you did so good, love!” Thor squeezed his cock. “One more, sweet, you can fit one more, can’t you?”

He was so full. But he nodded, because Thor wanted to give him another! “Full!”

“I know. You’re so good for me, love.” Thor’s teeth nipped under his ear, and Loki whimpered.

Then another was pushing into him, bringing back the now familiar, sharp ache of entry. And Thor was holding him pinned, and his hand was so big and warm on Loki’s cock, and he was so full, so caught, so Thor’s, Thor’s, Tho-

The egg pushed through, filled him to bursting, and he cried out at the sharp, stabbing bliss, merely a high wave in a sea of pleasure, and he whimpered as he came down from it into only more bliss still.

“Thor, brother, brother…”

“So good, sweet, you’re doing so good.” His breath was harsh now, and his kiss was rough, desperate and ragged. “You’re mine. You’re mine, brother! Every part of you, every bit of you, body and heart, mine!”

“Yes!” Loki gasped! Thor’s member was doing something inside him. He couldn’t make sense of it, but he was sparking, twisting, writhing with pleasure, caught in Thor’s hold, caught in Thor’s strength, Thor’s power!

“I love you like this.” Thor sped his hand on Loki’s cock, like a command. “Full of me. Round with my child. I don’t care what shape you’ve taken a liking to, you are mine, in every form!”

Loki found the energy to wrap his legs around Thor’s thick naga length, and cry out. “Yes! Thor, yours!” He was writhing inside of Loki, he’d never felt anything like this! And he was holding Loki, looking at him like he was all that mattered, and he had felt this before, he’d become addicted to it, needed it! “Thor!”

“You don’t have to trick me, brother. You don’t have to drive me to it, or trap me in other bodies. You don’t have to do anything but give me the slightest hint of permission, and I will fill you full of children every night and every day!” He fisted Loki’s hair, and pulled his head back into unneeded submission, demanding Loki’s eyes open, focus, and lock on to his. Thor! Loki whimpered, panted, unable to separate words and feelings and thoughts, all jumbled together, a helpless knot of stimulation. “Because you are everything to me!” He snarled the words, an oath to forces greater even than themselves, and claimed Loki’s mouth.

And Thor came. He had no seed to spill, but his naga biology gave a torrent of that drugged, bliss-inducing gel, filling any cracks in Loki not already filled, flooding him, overwhelming him. Loki cried out, and he could not call this destruction mere orgasm, could not classify the way he burst into a thousand sparks, the way he became a being of pure, pulsing ecstasy, caught in Thor’s hands. He cried out, lost in Thor’s claiming of his mouth, his body, his soul.

When he became vaguely aware again that he had a body - heavy and soft and satiated, immovable around him - he giggled. “I love you too.”

——-

It was, he thought, dazedly, a brilliant plan. A perfect solution to his troublesome Odin problem.

Nagas bred like this, planting their eggs in humanoid hosts. The hosts, however unwilling, were soon drugged blissful and helpless, and took their eggs well. And hopefully - oh, Loki hoped! - the eggs would absorb DNA from their host, and become fertilized. It was a rare thing. A naga might have to take dozens of hosts for a single fertilized egg. Loki hoped his magic might improve the odds.

Of course, nagas were generally regarded as monsters, for this. Most hosts did not have the benefit of Loki’s days of magical preparation before implantation, and many died of internal injuries after. But Loki needed this.

He couldn’t stop himself from having children. Not forever. And it was too risky, now, to try to conceal further pregnancies from Odin’s murderous eye.

But eggs? Eggs could be hidden. Even if they were discovered, Loki could claim they were a creation of pure magic, not offspring at all!

But oh, they were offspring, and Loki needed so badly.

He put his hand, dazedly, on his egg-swollen belly, and smiled hazy satisfaction. It was the perfect solution. Loki got everything, everything he wanted. His child, his Thor, his filling!

And Thor’s love.

Thor’s focus and attention and care, all on him, all for him!

Mmm. He could make out the shapes of individual eggs, barely fitting within him.

The eggs would remain in him, for an hour, or perhaps less. They would absorb DNA or not, and they would draw nutrients from Loki, and thicken their skin, then Thor would draw them back out of Loki, and no one need ever know Loki was breeding again.

And this was the true trust game. For while the eggs were within Loki, he was as helpless and needy as could be, soaking in the drugs they’d come so thickly coated in, perfectly vulnerable. He required Thor’s care, and could not even truly manipulate him. As the memory of his helplessness returned to Loki, he whimpered.

Thor was regaining his bearings, and sliding slowly out of him, soft and gentle and so nice, cradling him, petting him, kissing him. “So good, brother, you did so good, you’re so full for me, sweetheart. Do you feel good, love?”

Loki nodded, turning his face into Thor’s hand for more petting. Thor indulged him, murmuring love, love, love, as they both caught their breath, and he shuddered in embarrassment and pleasure as Thor slipped free of him, leaving a sloppy, oozing mess. He was so loose, so used, so filthy… It was terrible and wonderful, and he could do nothing but be cared for by Thor. He tried to sit up-

Ah! No, no, he was so full, he couldn’t move, he could barely think through the drugs, he didn’t know if he’d be able to get the eggs out himself, he didn’t-

“Shh. Shh, brother, I’m here.” Thor had settled beside him, and his big hand covered Loki’s belly, beside his own, and massaged it gently. “Are you okay? Do you want water?” He kissed his cheek, and brushed his hair. “Would a warm bath make you feel any better?”

“No!” Loki curled into Thor, as best he could. “No, don’t move, don’t leave!”

“Never.” His hand on Loki’s belly felt so good…

He drifted. He was so full. Every slight move reminded him. It was such an intimate claiming, and he was so Thor’s, belonged to Thor so thoroughly.

Thor was slowly, hypnotically, combing through his hair, nuzzling and intimate. This was not truly post-coitus, merely a rest, an interlude, and Thor’s closeness showed he knew it as well. They were still having sex, right this moment, its rhythms and needs infusing their cuddling. “You can trust me, you know.” He murmured the words, tone soft as a lullaby. They breathed together, pressed together. “You don’t have to trick me, or trap me in other forms, to be vulnerable.”

Didn’t he?

“I love you so much. I would fight all the stars for you.”

But would he fight Odin?

“For you?” He tilted Loki’s chin up with gentle fingers, and kissed him, light and soft and it made Loki shiver. “I would.”

He… Had Loki spoken out loud? “You would not.”

“I would if he was wrong.” More warm, soft, brushing kisses, making their way to the side of Loki’s neck. “I am not your gollum, beloved. Not your creature to command. When you cause your trouble, of course I will set myself against you. We have so much fun doing so. But my heart is yours. Yours beyond any other.”

Loki lost himself in haze. Everything was drugged bliss, and Thor’s soft touches, he didn’t know where he was, or what time was passing, only that he was Thor’s, cherished, cared for.

He eventually began to whimper, consciously recognizing the sound before the discomfort that made him cause it. “Thor…”

“Time to come out?”

“Please, please…”

Even in his disorientation, he felt himself flush, managed to be embarrassed, when Thor’s fingers found his entrance again, filthy and open and so used. So Thor’s. The eggs had remained connected by a slick membrane, and the end trailed down to where Thor could catch it with his fingers, long evolution planning for this needed removal.

It was strange, even humiliating, to feel Thor’s fingers within him, trying to grasp the slippery end of membrane… but not unpleasant. Loki moaned, and Thor nuzzled his face, and kissed his cheek.

“Shh, love, I’ve got it… You’re being so good, brother.”

Then he did, and Loki gasped when he felt him tugging, felt the eggs shift within him.

“Shh. It’s not so strange, is it? People use anal beads.”

Somehow, in all their sexual adventuring, they’d never gotten around to trying those.

Oh, but he could see why they were popular! “Th-Thor!” The first egg was tugged through his cervix, aching against the stretched, overused entrance, and he could feel it sliding through him. “Please!” Pleasure, embarrassment, thrill, helplessness, all coiled within him. He tried to hold on to any part of Thor he could reach, hands weak, skin wet with sweat. “Please!”

“So lovely.” Thor sounded smug, but adoring, and Loki drank it up, as bead after bead, egg after egg, was drawn through him. “You’re so absolutely gorgeous, Loki. So helpless to me. I could…” He put the cord of membrane down, and cupped Loki’s partial erection, deep and possessive. Loki cried out, and writhed.

“No, too much, too much!”

“No?”

“Brother, brother…” He wanted to cry, suddenly. There was nothing he could do to stop Thor. He was utterly his, and he loved it!” “Yes, no, please!”

“You like that it’s too much.” Thor murmured, lips brushing his ear, slow and hypnotic and owning him, owning every inch of him! “You like that you can’t stop me. Tell me you do.”

“I do, I do!” Loki begged.

Thor shifted, so he could get one hand around Loki’s cock, and use the other to pull the eggs - his eggs, their eggs - slowly free. “Come for me, sweet brother.”

“Please!” He was too worn out, he couldn’t! “It’s too late, the eggs are either fertilized or they aren’t!”

“Mmm. I don’t want you to come for them. I want you to come for me.”

Whimpering, Loki managed to get one of his hands up to his mouth - His arms were so heavy! - and bit down on one of his fingers. “Please, brother!” He didn’t know what he was begging for, but he needed it!

Thor’s hand worked his cock, merciless, determined. “Come for me.”

He shook his head. He couldn’t! He couldn’t! He was biting his finger. He was trembling. Exhausted. Please!

Thor’s voice was low, possessive, perfect. “Come for me, love.”

Loki cried out, body writhing and convulsing, shattering, as he somehow came again! He would die, it would kill him, too much, too much, too-

Thor finally released him, and he collapsed.

The air was sparking. His body was only a buzzing blur.

He would never be solid again.

Was he breathing?

As he drifted, he was vaguely aware of Thor gently drawing the rest of the eggs out. Each tug tingled up him, over his skin.

Oh. He felt so good.

Thor took the last one out, and coiled them carefully in the towel Loki had prepared. It radiated warmth and magic, protecting his offspring. Their offspring. Loki tried to say something, to express how satisfied he was, how perfect Thor was, but he wasn’t sure what he meant to say, and it came out as a vague mumble.

Thor kissed his cheek, a gentle line across, to his ear, then teased down his neck. His voice was like rain. Loki was soil. “Brother, that was wonderful.”

“Thor.” It was the only word he could manage.

“My clever, sweet, beautiful brother.” His hands were so big, so powerful. Loki wanted them on him always. “There is one small flaw in your plan for tonight, my beloved trickster.”

“Nngh?”

“You’re too tired to turn me back.” He slowly covered Loki again, pinning him down. The pressing and sliding was wonderful, safe, but Loki felt a faint stirring of alarm. “And this body is still in a mating frenzy.”

Loki squirmed, tried to wrap his mind around words. “W- what?”

Thor’s mouth was so hot on his skin. “I have so many eggs, brother. I want to fill you with them all. Again and again.”

As Thor shifted against him, and tugged his legs even further apart, his meaning sank into Loki’s mind. “A-again?”

“And again, and again… I want to fill you up, and up…” His voice was breathless, hungry and barely controlled. “I’m going to put so many eggs in you, brother!”

Loki gasped, and tried to find words, tried to even comprehend the idea of… more!

Then Thor’s thick ovipositor was sliding into him, and thought was impossible.

“Oh, brother, brother! I’m going to put every egg that I have into you!”

Loki’s last coherent thought was that yes, he was.

Wonderful.

——-

——-

Later, Loki came to understand that alongside the muscles of Thor’s huge naga tail was an alarming amount of egg storage. Loki was only able to take so many at a time, but Thor had been patient, and very, very thorough.

Nagas often took dozens of hosts to achieve a single fertilized egg. Loki had imagined that spread out, over many separate attempts. But it seemed that, given the opportunity, a naga’s instinct would drive them to unload their entire cache of eggs into a host that could withstand it.

They had had to explain away their absence from more than an entire day of court. Or rather, Thor had had to explain, as Loki had required still more time to recover. The drugging effect of the mucus had worn off, gradually, and Loki had gathered the strength to restore Thor’s form, but then slipped back into an exhausted unconsciousness.

Loki sank deeper into his warm bath, with a heartfelt sigh. Obviously, there was room for improvement! Next time, perhaps he could find a way to ensure Thor only had so many eggs to use, or he could put some kind of time limit on his transformation. Or at least, he could enspell some object to be able to restore him, and keep it close.

He considered that possibility. He wondered if Thor, taken by the naga’s strong instincts, so possessive and controlling, would even allow him to use such a device before he was completely done. He might well get caught up in his body’s needs, and take it from him…

Mmm...

Something to consider, for a time when their absence wouldn’t be noticed. Making Thor be forceful with him was one of his favorite games.

His back shot another shudder of aching soreness up him, reminding him that this was a game best played in moderation! He released a flow of magic into his abdomen, quieting the pain, hurrying the healing. Oh, that had been a lot…

“Dinner in be- Loki?”

Loki smiled, as he heard Thor returning, out in his main room.

After a moment, Thor found him, huge, heaping tray in hand. “Dinner in bath, then!”

Loki grinned at him, sitting up, and set hungrily into the food, as soon as Thor put it down on the edge of the tub. “Hanks.” He said, around a mouthful. Realms, he was starving!

Thor sat beside the tub, grinning. But then he picked up a roll, and seemed to lose his thoughts, just looking at it in his big hands.

“Waf?”

“Did you… were you able to…”

Loki swallowed, and grinned. “Check the eggs?” For any sign of life. For a sign one had been fertilized, and would give them another child.

He triumphantly picked up a basket from the other side of the tub, in the steamy warmth, and set it before Thor. Nestled in the enspelled blankets was a single, perfect egg.

“One.” He said, voice soft and reverent.

Thor grinned. “Wonderful! What will it be? A naga? A…”

Child. Thor so badly, so unwisely, wanted Loki to give him a child of his own shape. Loki shook his head, but could not stop smiling. “A serpent. A great snake, who may grow large enough to encircle Asgard, or even climb Yggdrasil!”

Thor chuckled, perhaps thinking Loki was still not thinking clearly, and exaggerating. “I am certain he will be wonderful, brother!”

“He will be magnificent.” But he didn’t miss the hint of sadness in Thor.

A child. An Asgardian child. Thor was a fool! Would he claim it, and get them both disowned, or executed? Would he let his own child grow up as Loki’s bastard? Did he never think?

But something deep within him remembered Thor’s gentle care. Remembered exposing his vulnerability, and not being betrayed. And, for the first time, the idea of a child with Thor did not seem… entirely terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)


End file.
